


Stars In Our Eyes

by WindyOccamy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ? I guess, Camping, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Singing, SnowBaz, Songfic, Stars, enough sap to fill a forest, there's singing in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: The gang goes camping, and Baz shows Simon the stars. Tooth-rotting fluff ensues. Created for @carryon-countdown on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucked, but I'm pretty sure the fic is decent.

**Penny**

 

“Why are we out here again?” 

I look back at Baz, exasperated. 

“Come on, Ba-sil-ton! It’s beautiful out here!” It really is. We’re hiking up a forested mountain. Through the trees, you can see a cobalt lake glimmering down below, with a small island in the middle. The view is stunning, but  _ a certain someone _ won’t stop complaining.

“It’s mountains and a lake, Bunce. There are bugs everywhere, and my hair keeps getting in my face!” 

“Well, you should’ve used bug spray! I offered you some, but-” 

“Guys, don’t argue!” Simon interrupts. “Come on, love. I brought some hairbands if you want them, and we’re almost at the campsite. Right, Penny?” 

“Yup!” I nod excitedly. “Agatha’s meeting us there! We’re going to get to see her again. Aren’t you excited?” 

After a few more minutes of walking, we reach the campsite. It’s a small clearing near the top of the mountain. There are two tents set around a fire pit and some other equipment, but no people. Penny looks around.

“Where is she? AGATHA!” A blonde head pops out of one of the tents, then looks at us. 

“Simon! Penny! Baz!” Agatha runs over to us. “How have you been?” 

 

**Baz**

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. After some small talk and a tour of the campsite, we go swimming and have dinner. Snow introduces me to s’mores, which are incredible and should be an everyday staple of life. At last, the time comes to go to sleep.

“Alright,” I say, standing up. “Snow and I can have that tent, and you-” 

“No, no, no!” Bunce says, interrupting me. “I am not listening to you two going at it all night. Simon and I will share a tent, and you and Agatha can share the other one.” 

 

Ten minutes later, Simon comes over to my tent and sends Wellbelove across the campsite.

“What did you do, Simon?”

“Complained so much that Penny sent me over here.” I laugh, then roll over to go to sleep.

After a few minutes, though, it’s obvious that both of us are too restless. I wriggle out of my sleeping bag and grab Simon’s hand.

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

 

**Simon**

I follow Baz through the forest to the top of the mountain. Up here, it’s barren rock, and you can see everything for miles around. I turn around to see Baz unpacking a small bag with a blanket, a star map, and…

“Scone?” He holds one out to me. I grab it and dig in, sitting down on the blanket beside him.  With  the silence between us, I really notice the stars for the first time. They cover the night sky, with the Milky Way arcing above us in a silvery band. Baz reaches for my hand, and I take it.

“ _ What if _

_ What if we run away _

_ What if _

_ What if we left today” _

 

Baz is singing. His voice is incredible, a bit hoarse but sweet and mellow, and so utterly, completely  _ Baz _ that I could cry.

 

“ _ What if _

_ We said goodbye to safe and sound _

_ What if _

_ What if we're hard to find _

_ What if _

_ What if we lost our minds _

_ What if _

_ We let them fall behind, and they're never found _ ”

 

The music wraps around us, encapsulating our souls in a blanket of melody and starlight.

 

“ _ And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth _

_ And the stars exploding _

_ We'll be fireproof _ ”

 

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is angling his head towards the night sky, gently letting notes flow from his lips and upwards to the moon, and it is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

 

“ _ My youth _

_ My youth is yours _

_ Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls _

_ My youth _

_ My youth is yours _

_ Run away now and forevermore _

_ My youth _

_ My youth is yours _

_ The truth so loud you can't ignore _

_ My youth, my youth, my youth _

_ My youth is yours _ ”

 

He looks away from the sky, away from the moon and stars, and into my eyes.

 

“ _ What if _

_ What if we start to drive _

_ What if _

_ What if we close our eyes _

_ What if _

_ We're speeding through red lights into paradise _

_ 'Cause we've no time for getting old _

_ Mortal bodies, timeless souls _

_ Cross your fingers, here we go _

_ Oh, oh, oh _

 

_ And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth _

_ And the stars exploding _

_ We'll be fireproof _ ”

 

And then we’re kissing, and it’s amazing. It feels like going off, but there’s none of the burning sensation that came with that, only joy and love and breathless energy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and more, and we fall asleep under the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what I could do better or what you liked!


End file.
